Catastrophe
by Elayan
Summary: Samantha débarque dans le bureau de Janet pour annoncer une catastrophe. OS pour un défi.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème "**Catastrophe**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est tellement vaste comme sujet… que j'ai choisi d'en minimiser l'ampleur le plus possible :D

* * *

Samantha Carter s'engouffra comme une torpille dans l'infirmerie du SGC. Sans ménagement, elle kidnappa Janet Fraiser à son patient et la tira pas le bras jusqu'au bureau de l'officier médical en chef, qu'elle verrouilla derrière elles.

\- Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'insurgea Janet.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! répondit Sam en s'écroulant sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains.

Janet Fraiser haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas dupe : le SGC n'était pas en alerte, l'ampleur de la "catastrophe" devait être toute relative.

\- C'est le Colonel… C'est un désastre...

\- Rien que ça, soupira Janet, qui consentit à tirer une chaise près de Sam. Raconte-moi ça.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et, d'un trait, se mit à raconter, dans le désordre, leur dernière mission sur J9P-985. Elle lui parla des ruines, dans lesquelles Daniel avait passé un temps absolument considérable, malgré leurs efforts pour l'en faire sortir lorsque les Goa'ulds avaient attaqué. Elle lui expliqua comment ils avaient été séparés de Teal'c pendant presque une journée entière, puis comment Daniel avait disparu lui aussi en partant à sa recherche. Elle en vint à raconter comment le Colonel et elle avaient été faits prisonniers par les autochtones.

\- Ils voulaient nous livrer aux Goa'ulds, dit Samantha, ce qui est compréhensible, ils pensent que ce sont des Dieux et que nous sommes leurs ennemis. On pensait qu'on ne reviendrait jamais sur Terre, alors…

Elle se tut à ce moment-là. Janet se pencha vers elle pour l'encourager. Sam poursuivit, hésitante :

\- Le Colonel a commencé à… parler de choses… personnelles. De ses sentiments… vis-à-vis de sa carrière et… vis-à-vis de moi.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Janet s'était mise à sourire d'excitation. Elle était le témoin de la relation toute particulière qu'entretenaient Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill depuis maintenant plusieurs années et un tel évènement la rendait folle de curiosité.

\- Et ensuite…

Samantha hésitait encore. Elle essayait de choisir les bons mots pour formuler ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Mais comme rien d'extraordinaire ne venait, elle se contenta de lâcher la bombe telle qu'elle :

\- Il m'a embrassée.

Immédiatement, Janet produisit un gloussement de jeune fille en tapant dans ses mains :

\- Enfin ! C'est formidable !

Samantha se leva comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort tout ce temps.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est une catastrophe ! C'est impossible, enfin, on ne peut pas… On ne peut pas. Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous quitte l'armée, ou change d'affectation… C'est impossible.

\- Allons, Sam, dit Janet sur un ton doctoral qui imposait le silence. Le Colonel aurait dû être à la retraite depuis longtemps déjà, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien qu'il y retourne, il ne pourra pas continuer à être sur le terrain indéfiniment. Et toi non plus, si je peux me permettre, ta place est avant tout dans un laboratoire.

Samantha retomba comme une masse sur sa chaise. Elle laissa rouler sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, souffla-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas que Jack sache mieux que toi. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir, il a dû se dire que c'était le moment ou jamais. A part confirmer ce que vous ressentez l'un envers l'autre, ça ne change rien.

Sam releva légèrement la tête.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est que mon avis.

Soudain, la voix du Général Hammond retentit dans les haut-parleurs du SGC, réclamant la présence de SG-1 en salle de commandement. Sam laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit rire Janet.

\- Allez, zou ! fit le médecin, enjouée, en poussant sa camarade à se relever.

Samantha Carter soupira longuement, se recomposa une figure, puis alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Merci, Janet, dit-elle en sortant.

\- Oh, si c'est pour ce genre de choses, répondit l'intéressée avec un large sourire, tu viens quand tu veux !


End file.
